The short Hero series
by Reine Sumabat
Summary: Just a short fic between our favorite CSI Boys. Any mistakes are my own! NS, WB, & GS.
1. DNA MAN!

_In the dead of night, looking over his city, he enjoyed the peace and quiet that the night had to offer. A cool breeze blew through his cape and he quickly breathed in._

"_Hotdogs, cigarettes, and is that pizza?" He whispered out into the dead of night. Suddenly sirens blared as cars raced under him. "Time to get busy."_

_Throwing himself off the building and spreading out his glider behind him. Now if you would have looked up that night in Las Vegas, all you would have seen was a flash of white go by. You would have thought, 'Is that Batman?'_

_But the funny thing was, it was the DNA Master of the Crime Stoppers! Accidentally giving himself powers after a lab accident a couple years ago, he had super strength, telekinesis and magnification vision. Taking a quick look around our hero swoops down into two unsuspected people._

"_Hello fellow crime stoppers. Is everything alright?"_

_Taking one look at this figure, they busted out in spontaneous laughter._

_The first man, a tall African American with green eyes, looked at our hero, "Man, you have got to stop daydreaming."_

_The second, an inch shorter then the first, a well built Texan with chocolate brown eyes, agreed with the first, "Yea man. Come on, I wanted my results an hour ago.""I have no clue what you are talking about citizens."_

_Laughing, the first man started to snap his fingers in front of our young hero's face. "Come on Super G. Wake up!"_

"HUH?!"

"G you were staring off into space when you were waiting for our results."

"Oh, sorry guys. My radio wasn't working and I have nothing else to do."

Facing our hero was the two men from his fantasy world. His real 'Partners in Crime' Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown. The real heroes who give the dead a voice everyday.

Warrick, the tall African American with green eyes, looked at him. "You were daydreaming again about that super hero thing weren't you?"

"Yes," our hero admitted shamelessly. "My story needs a good one."

"Yea, well don't let it get you into trouble" Nick replied with a wink as Warrick and him walked out the door.

"Alright!" our hero yelled at their retreating backs. He sighed as he looked around his place of work. He wasn't out in the city saving people's lives from everyday murder. He was the one that put, as he would say, the target rings on the suspects.

Smiling to himself, our hero turned around and got back to his work. Silently to himself he started humming "Na-na na-na na-na…DNA MAN!!!!"


	2. BirdMan!

_**This is one about Nick as a super hero. Since he likes birds, I thought about doing something like them. Enjoy, and PLEASE comment on this. So...if you like, comment. If you don't, then comment and I prob won't be affended. ;D lol  
I still have one more to do about Warrick3. I don't own anything about this show or anyother (unfort, cause if I did, they wouldn't be this bad now). Uhm.........don't sue... blah blah blahs.... Now enough of my rambling, and enjoy the story. ;D**_

_There was such a thing as Batman and Robin, but was there something as 'Sparrow'?_

_Looking over the busy city of Las Vegas, a hero stands on the Stratosphere Tower. With small magnets in his shoes allowed him to stick to the side of the tower. Closing his eyes, he could hear the cars down below, the street venders calling to everyone to buy some pointless things, and then sirens. His eyes snap open as red and blue lights zoomed underneath him._

_Taking a deep breath, he plunged downwards off his tower. As he flew by a window, doing the perfect dive if he might add, he heard a scream from the red and blue lights from underneath._

_Skillfully, he twisted and turned making his way over his beloved Sin City. Passing over the Strip and all the casinos on it. He was the unspoken fear of the druggies and the hero to the homeless._

_Now a new drug dealer looked up into the sky and almost made a mess in his pants when he saw a flash of red over head. Everyone had told him about the young Sparrow who watched over the street of down-town Las Vegas. Granted he had a couple of run ins with the other two superheroes that roamed the streets, but never Sparrow. So from that night on, that drug dealer stopped completely._

_The Sparrow continued to fly behind the cars on their wild chase through the city. The car that they were chasing was a red Ford pick-up. Picking up speed, he zoomed to the front of the chase. When he was right in front of the pick-up, he landed right in front of it._

_The driver saw him standing there in the middle of the road and swerved to avoid hitting him. The truck crashed into a light post that was standing on the corner. Quickly, Sparrow went to the driver's side and started to pull out the passengers. By the time the police cars had stopped, all the passengers were out of the car and tied up._

_Policemen came with their guns drawn and ready to fire. Swiftly, the guys were taken into custody and on their way to jail. Two of the men stayed behind and went to talk to the Sparrow._

_The first man, a tall African American with green eyes, opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out._

"_No thanks is needed gentlemen! I can understand that you are speechless, but we are both doing the same job."_

_The younger man, about twenty-nine with brown hair, blonde tip and shorter than both of them by a couple of inches, covered his mouth to stop from laughing. Whenever the three of them meet, it seemed like they always had this conversation._

" '_Thanks'?" The taller one hissed."You almost got killed…AGAIN!!!!"_

" 'Almost' is the key word my friend. Have I been killed yet?"

"No, but that is beside the point!"

While he was talking, the younger man started to snap his fingers in front of Sparrow's face.

"_Yea man," the younger one said still snapping. "You need to wake up!!"_

"_But I am awake," Sparrow said backing up. "I can't get more awake than this."_

The older man stepped forward and started to shake his shoulders.

"_WAKE UP!!" he roared.  
_  
"What the…"

The sleeping occupant on the couch fell off of the couch in the break room with a startle cry before he hit the floor. As he laid there stunned, he heard to different people laughing. Tilting his head further up, he saw his two best friends and coworkers, Warrick Brown and Greg Sanders.

"Don't you know that you are not supposed to startle a sleeping man from his slumber" the still sleepy hero asked.

Greg looked up and stopped laughing long enough to answer the Texan on the floor.

"Don't you know that you are not supposed to fall asleep on the sofa when two friends are bored Nick?"

Nick sighed and started to get up. A hand reached out in front of him and he looked up. Green eyes and a big smiling face of Warrick stared down at him from above.

Smiling a small smile of his own, our hero reached up and took the hand. He even started to chuckle at the logic behind the younger man's words.

"True Greg," he said still laughing. "True."

When Catherine and Grissom walked by a minute later, the three of them were still laughing.

"Best not that we don't ask" Grissom said shaking his head.

"Right now Gris, I agree with you."


	3. Cool Jack

_This is a mix between someone like the Joker and Mr. Freeze (and even one of those that fly on a disk- thingy lol) put together. Although, Cool Jack deals with the full deck of cards and he is a Super Hero. A hug plus in my book__. ;D So here you are MystMae, Warrick Brown's hero. God I miss him._

_Winter, the most wonderful time of the year. A joyful whooping filled the air as a figure flew on a icy disk. Cool Jack, an ice loving- crime fighting hero, never got to do this. He strengthened his powers when he used the ice. Mainly, he was stuck using his cards, but he really didn't mind. Only in winter was both his powers stronger than normal._

_He landed on top of a building and sat on the edge of the roof. White spandex pants only covering half of well-toned calves. Thigh muscles pushing against the material and black material covering him before white started again. Once again, muscle fought against the tight material on the chest. The six-pack showed proudly through, was topped with a black Jack and a white 'J' smack in the middle. Black gloves reached halfway up the muscular arms were missing their finger tips. A white mask covered just the brilliant green eyes of the hero._

_When he breathed, a white mist would come from his nose and mouth and it wasn't from the cold night winter , you wouldn't find him stuck somewhere here like in Sin City, Nevada. This was something totally different though. He had received a distress call from one of the local heroes that were here. So far though, he hadn't been able to find him._

_*Beep!*_

_He quickly grabbed onto his little communicator on his belt. He pushed the button to connect and a older gentle men's face popped up._

_"Wha's up my man?" Cool Jack asked. His voice sounded close to a winter's breeze._

_"Warrick. We found Nick!!"_

_"'Warrick'? 'Nick'? Man you are talking crazy! Do you mean tha' hero tha' is missing?"_

_Someone started to shake him, and when he looked around no one was there._

_"Warrick! Wake up damn it!!"_

_"Let him sleep Gil. Just leave him a note about what is happening. We will be needing all the sleep that we can get and you might as well let him."_

_He looked down at his communicator, but someone had replace 'Gil'. The women had short strawberry- blonde hair and rings under her eyes. Even with the rings there, her beauty and toughness still shown through._

"_Warrick," a softer voice said. "Warrick. You need to wake up."_

"Huh?"

The green eyes of our hero opened to see two pairs of blue eyes looking at him. One that seemed to pierce into his mind and soul and read every inner thought. The second pair was a calmer, more motherly shade of blue.

"Warrick? Are you okay?" Concern seemed to overflow the second pair of eyes.

"Yea Cath," our hero said while sitting up straighter. "Why wouldn't I be?"

The two standing over him looked at each other. A sigh escaped the older man's lips as he removed his glasses. Folding them, he placed them into his pocket.

"Catherine… Grissom…" He frantically looked between them. "Tell me what the hell is going on! Did something happen?"

"Nick was kidnapped at the scene. We are going all hands on deck."

Warrick looked at each, not believing his ears. His dream was right, he still needed to be 'Cool Jack.'Our hero sighed and stood up. Making sure he had his keys, he motioned for the two to lead the way.

_'I gotta be cool. Nick needs everyone to be as cool as ice. That means I gotta play my cards just right. When I get a hold of the bastard that took Nick, I will give him hell. Or… Cool Jack will.'_

_AN: TADA!!! The end. please tell me if you hate love... or it just sucked. lol I don't care, It's mine & I love it! lol But no seriously... reply. When you reply, tell me if you think that I should write more about the CSI team as Supers or just more about Warrick as 'Cool Jack.' Tell me PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm writing more 2 my other stories, & hopefully those will b coming out soon. Thanks 4 reading!! One last thing. RIP Warrick Brown._


End file.
